1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to software. More particularly, the disclosure relates to virtual world computing environments.
2. General Background
Virtual worlds have become popular phenomena. A computerized system may create a virtual world such that users may associate themselves with virtual characters. The virtual characters may do things that are very similar to real life. For example, the virtual characters may interact with other virtual characters, shop at virtual stores, etc.
In current virtual worlds, virtual retail vendors must create and stock many separate versions of each inventory item so that virtual customers can have a choice of colors, styles, and other options. As a result, virtual shop space needs to be occupied by a large amount of inventory. Further, time needs to be spent building different versions of each virtual product. In addition, a large cost is typically incurred in terms of system resources.